


Starry Night

by planetundersiege



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift to friend, Gravity Falls - Freeform, New Relationship, Oneshot, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A starry night is a good night.[GIFT TO LEE, YOU’RE 17 NOW SO HERE’S YOUR OTP]





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE!  
> I know how much you like this ship so I made this for you. Have a good day!

“Hey Dipper”, Mabel said as they casually sat on the roof of the mystery shack, looking at all the glittering stars of this cloudless and warm summer night. No lights anywhere to be found unlike the city, the stars shined brighter than anything before. The duo had never seen a night sky this beautiful before they arrived at Gravity Falls. “I really like the view. It’s nothing like back in town”.

The boy nodded, blushing a bit. He was fiddling with a Rubik’s cube to relax, it had been a long day and their bedtime was approaching, and using his brain was the best way to make him get a good night's sleep. Mabel and the other hand was sitting and knitting a new sweater, indigo blue.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s really nice here. I never thought I’d like coming here as much as I did”.

She smiled and giggled.

“Yeah. Me too. This has been the best summer by far”.

She put her knitting to the side, gave him a small peck on the cheek. Both turned bright red as tomatoes, but thankfully the bashing moonlight made it was less obvious. As he got kissed, Dipper relaxed, put his cube to the side and then carefully put his hand in Mabel’s. Such a simple action, yet it meant so much. Actions spoke louder than words when it came to young love like this, a budding romance about to bloom.

“You know”, Mabel began. “Falling in love with you wasn’t actually apart of my life plan, but I don’t regret that I did. Not a single time”.

“Yeah, me too. Haters gonna hate, but we have each other, and that’s what’s important right? I’d rather live with you and no friends than with a million friends but without you”.

“Naw Dipper, you’re so cute. I’m swooning over here”.

“No Mabel, you’re the cute one”.

And so, they spend a part of their night up on the roof of the Mystery Shack, just enjoying being together.


End file.
